Fits and Giggles
by Stacymc2012
Summary: **Formerly, I was: margret2u** - But,they did sleep together...


**Title:** Fits and Giggles

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** James Watson/Helen Magnus

**Summary:** But they did sleep together…

**Author's Note:** So, this started off as a skit written by my other half, Michaela (GranuailesDance1057) and I. LOL! And I fell in love with it, so I decided to post it after tweaking it slightly. I REALLY hope you guys enjoy it! However, as I was tweaking this, I got an idea for a second chapter, and it was originally a oneshot. I'm not sure what to do, so I'll let you guys be the judges on if to add a second chapter or not, okay? Reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note 2:** Formerly, I was: margret2u - Found this in my things already written and decided to finally posted. LOL! It was originally written to be posted on April 8th of this year…. Well, guess that didn't happen, lol! And as always, you guys should know by now that my friend and I tend to have a thing for showing sides of Helen that would never be seen on T.V. so, please, keep that in mind as you read it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that is enough of that...<em>Helen thought to herself as she finally emailed one of her associates a report on their latest abnormal. It had taken her the better part of the evening to type up said report, and she was really in the mood to take a nap or even get a goodnight's sleep.

Will knocked on her office door just as she rubbed her face tiredly.

Magnus looked up, and smiled softly, "Up so late, Dr. Zimmerman?"

"Yeah, you've got a visitor, Magnus." He said. She couldn't help but sigh, of course. On the day she wanted to sleep, she wasn't going to be able to.

"Really? Who is it?" She asked, sitting up straight in her chair and fighting off the sudden urge to yawn.

"Are you tired?" He asked suddenly, an eyebrow rose. They had all reached the conclusion that Helen did not sleep; or rarely, anyway.

Magnus blinked, "Perhaps, a little, I suppose. Who's here?"

"Sherlock Holmes is in the living room." He smiled, "He wants to see you."

Magnus nodded and gave a tired smile, "Sure, just bring him here, Will."

"Yeah, sure." He said and left.

Helen sighed as Will left to get James. She allowed herself a moment to recompose, rubbing the bride of her nose and closing her eyes. She almost fell asleep, if it wasn't for the sound of James' and Will's voices coming back up the hall.

"Tired of me already Helen? I've merely just walked through the door." James teased her and chuckled as he walked inside.

Magnus looked up slowly, "Hello, James," she smiled, pinching the skin of her wrist to wake herself up.

He eyed her closely and smiled, "Now, when was the last time you slept, hmm?" He kissed her cheek, once he had got over to her desk.

"It was.. Nice to see you again, James." Will said and quickly made himself scarce, closing the door behind him.

James looked toward where he was and called after him, "You too, m'boy!"

Before turning his attention back to the woman in front of him as she shrugged and answered,"Mm, I can't remember, to be honest." She shook her head, trying to change the subject, "What brings you here, James?"

"What? An old friend is unable to come and visit his old colleague just to see how they are?" He smirked a bit.

Helen smirked as well, "Well, if that's the case, by all means, have a seat."

She loved having James around, she felt as though she could be carefree around him and not have to worry about what looked professional or how he'd react to her "goofy" side; if she even had one. She was able to act with him in ways she could _never_ allow Kate, Will and Henry to see her. It wasn't a matter of trust, it was a matter of… James having known her much longer and having seen many more sides of her than she never really cared to show anyone else.

"Only if you are willing to sit with me." He smiled and sat down.

Smiling, Helen got up from her desk chair and settled beside him on the couch. He casually put his arm around her shoulders and looking down at her, asked the infamous question, "How are you, Helen?"

Helen couldn't help herself as she laid her head down on his shoulder, "Mmm, I'm well." She swallowed another yawn, "You?"

"I am rather well as well." He chuckled at the redundancy of the answer and kissed her head, "Now be honest, when was the last time you slept?"

Helen took a moment and thought it over, "Sometime...last week? I think?"

(1/27/2011 1 "Now that is ridiculous." He chuckled and shook his head.

Helen half-shrugged, "Not exactly..." She smiled, "Well, for me, anyways."

"Everyone, immortal or not, needs to rest and judging by the look in your eyes, you look just about ready to pass out on me. Let's get you into bed, hmm?"

"Anything to get me into bed, huh, James?" Magnus teased tiredly and chuckled.

James laughed, "As always, love."

"Some things really don't change after hundreds of years, then." Helen teased him again.

"Ah, nope, I believe you've just confused me with Tesla, Helen, and I am not sure if to be insulted or not." He laughed again.

"Well, in that case, I am sorry." She continued laughing and sighed a bit, suddenly beginning to feel weighed down and how tired she really was.

Pulling her legs up and tucking them underneath her, "I'd rather stay here," she pouted tiredly, answering to his previous offer to take her to bed.

"But you'd be more comfortable upstairs. In your pajamas, nice and warm under your blankets, a soft pillow, soft bed..." His voice softened but he pulled her close despite everything he was trying to convince her of.

"Mmmm...I'm perfectly fine...right...here..." This time, Magnus allowed herself a small yawn.

He whispered gently into her ear as he rubbed her back soothingly, "Sleep now."

"…'lright..." Helen said, practically half-asleep, nuzzling into his shoulder.

He removed her shoes slowly and then his own before cuddling her in his strong arms, a small smile on his own face as he welcomed sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Helen woke to the sunlight spilling into her office, through the half-open curtains, shining in her face. James was already awake and he still held her close. Her head was on his chest, near his under arm while his right arm draped over her back and hip since that was the side she was laying on him. Then his left hand was tucked under his head as he watched the sun and beautiful weather outside.<p>

Magnus frowned when the light hit her eyes, and she turned her face into his chest. She sighed in content, feeling completely relaxed and re-energized.

"Sleep well?" He whispered, half asleep.

"Hmm, yes." Magnus opened her eyes, squinting up at him with a smile, "Thank you, James."

"Anytime you want to sleep with me, just call." He meant there to be a double meaning as he teased and winked at her, chuckling.

Helen slapped his chest half-heartedly, "You always did know how to _woo_ a woman, James."

"Why thank you, love. I am glad you think so." He grinned and chuckled, hugging her closer.

"That was really...one of the calmest nights I've ever had..." _I didn't even wake once_, Helen thought to herself, having expected the usual restless nights. She wrapped her own arms around his waist best she could.

He nodded and kissed her head affectionately, "I know, you really relaxed in my arms."

She smiled, "Well, what can I say? You are a _very_ comfortable substitute for a pillow." Even as she said it, Helen stretched somewhat then relaxed again in his arms.

"**T**hank you, darling." He chuckled and held her close again after letting go so that she could stretch.

"Mmm...Should we get up now?" Magnus said, looking up at him, "What time is it, anyway?"

"Mm..." James lifted the arm that was around her to look at his watch, "It is half past.. Wow, eleven…" He chuckled a bit, "When was the last time either of us slept in?"

Helen sighed, putting a hand to her head, "Bloody hell, I've 9 hours of work to catch up on now."

"You stay up all night doing work? Helen, you of all people should know that overworking yourself is not good for your health."

"I'm fine, really James." She smiled a bit.

"When was the last time you had a decent meal? Away from paperwork and computers and phones? hmm?" James asked her.

Helen sighed, "James..." she said in a whining tone.

"Helen..." He said in the same tone and kissed her nose, chuckling.

"I...really need to get my work done, James."

He smiled, "Well, as a doctor, I highly recommend you take a little vacation from your desk."

"And as a scientist I tell you that I can't because there is too much work to be done… And too much yet to be discovered." She replied with a small glint in her eyes; only the glint that could be there when she spoke of her job and how much she loved it or her daughter.

"Helen, I will keep you from lifting a finger for the rest of the day, even if it means me tying you down," He waggled his eyebrows.

"You would do no such thing..." She raised a brow.

"Ah, see, that is where you are mistaken. Do not underestimate me, darling."

"I am never mistaken, love." She gave him a cheeky grin.

He poked her in the ribs, and Magnus let out a tiny squeal, "James!" She laughed, poking him back.

James raised an eyebrow, "Did the Great Helen Magnus just _squeal_?" He gave a smirk, "Oh, this, I must hear more of…" He flipped them over so that he was laying on her.

Magnus chuckled, "My, my, James...Feeling quite forward, are w-Ah! S-stop!" She squirmed and struggled out of his arms, being cut off by his fingers suddenly tickling her sides, but he held her down tight, laughing.

"Me? Forward? Never! That word isn't even in my vocabulary until now!" He grinned and continued tickling her as she screamed louder, giggling.

Suddenly, Kate and Will burst into the room, guns poised in their hands, "What's wrong?" Will said immediately, not yet seeing the position that James and Helen were in.

Helen and James jumped a little, but not enough to change positions and straighten up, "Will! Kate! What are you two doing in here?" Helen said, shocked, not having realized how loud she was being.

Kate and Will blinked, realizing the position the two were laying in. Will looking more flustered than Kate. "Wh-wh-what...I...uhm..." Will pocketed his gun, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well.. This isn't what I expected…" He muttered under his breath.

"This is not what it looks like!" Helen said quickly.

James cut her off, "This is exactly what it looks like." He grinned widely.

Helen swatted his chest, "James!"

Kate got this amused look on her face, "Are...Did you two_ sleep_ together?" At Kate's question, Will coughed pathetically.

James and Helen both answered quickly, "Yes." "No."

Helen glared at him, "James Watson!" Helen swatted him again. Will and Kate looked amused. "I would not be dressed had we slept together." Helen said quickly.

James shook his head, "Ah, but we did sleep together, love. Do you not remember last night when we-" Helen glared at him and he continued, "Oh look! That's where your jacket went!" And sure enough, Helen's was on the floor beside the coffee table.

Helen's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing into a startling bright red color, "James, my jacket has been there since yesterday afternoon."

What was amusing to Kate and Will, however, was that the_ entire_ time, Helen was still underneath with James on top of her. The two seemed to make no effort still to change how they laid.

"There's no need to lie to the children, my love. I believe they are old enough to know what happened." He was having far too much fun with this. He had never seen Helen so flustered in his long life and it was very amusing to him as well.

"So?" asked Kate, "How long has this been going on, you two?" She began to sit down on one of the chairs across the sofa, but Will grabbed her elbow quickly to keep her from sitting.

"We'll ask them later," Will said quickly, pulling her with him and pushing her out of the office. He looked back at James and Helen, "Have...fun, guys," he uttered pathetically before fleeing out the door, locking it on his way out.

"What is keeping me from killing you right now?" Helen glared daggers at him, though she had a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, you love me…" He began and Helen cut him off, "That's debatable at the moment."

"And…" He continued saying, kissing her nose as a sort of apology for what he had put her through just then.

"And?" She crinkled her nose slightly when he kissed it again but still smiled up at him. She was curious to know what his 'And…' was.

"This." He said plainly and began tickling her again.

Oh, why did she have to be curious! She squirmed and squealed out again, laughing as his fingers tickled all of her sides.

Kate and Will heard Magnus' laughing coming inside from her office. Will's face was a permanent pinkish color, and Kate's grin was stuck on her face, so when Henry came up to them, a few files in his hand that he was supposed to give to the boss, they stopped him quickly.

Henry blinked, "What? Something wrong?"

"No, uhm..." said Kate, searching for the right words, "Magnus is uh, just kinda busy now."

"But Magnus is never too busy for us..." He frowned, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine! She's, uh, fine." Kate grinned, "She's with Watson."

"..."

"She's _with_ Watson."

Henry blinked, "Oh. _Oh!_"

"Really?" Henry asked a few seconds after saying "OH" and realizing what she meant. "Magnus still... Really?" He couldn't help but make an odd, surprised face.

"Just because she's lived the... LONG-ER-ER live expectancy of a normal human doesn't mean she doesn't... Well, you know." Will blinked and turned a darker shade of red when they heard Magnus scream again and giggle.

Henry coughed uncomfortably, "Yeah, uh, I guess these," He held up the papers, "Can wait an hour..." Magnus giggled again, "...Or...two...* . *"

Magnus squealed and Will blinked and turned purple, "Three."

Henry fumbled, "Or we could just give them the entire day..."

They heard Magnus giggling and screaming again and the three Sanctuary employees nodded their head in unison agreement, and then quickly skipped away from her office door as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>So, what'd you think? Should I add a second chapter or leave as it is?<p> 


End file.
